


anything

by columbidae



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Billy Hargrove, Domestic Fluff, Laughter, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500, but like only for a minute or so, could be read as platonic, i mention a laptop once, rated because of language, soup mishaps, they're being cute, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbidae/pseuds/columbidae
Summary: It gets difficult to talk, when you nearly deafen me 'cause you start laughing.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	anything

**BANG.**

“Shit fuck, fucking shit-” The cursing starts. Steve’s head pokes over the back of the couch, big wide eyes staring in the direction of the kitchen where, as of right now, Billy is screaming curse words that would make even an angry Hopper blush.

“Are you okay?” Steve yells back.

He doesn’t get a proper response, unless you’d count even more cursing as a real answer. Steve sighs, moves his laptop off of his legs and walks over to the kitchen. He’s expecting to find Billy completely overreacting to something trivial such as burnt toast, and is about to start telling Billy to calm down when he rounds the corner and enters the kitchen.

_ Soup. _

There’s soup, well- There’s soup fucking everywhere.

Steve stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide in surprise. Yeah, he thinks, that’s definitely something worth cursing about. The bright red tomato soup is somehow splashed on all four walls, dribbling down in streaks and dripping onto the floor. It’s on all the cabinets, and there’s a pool of it on the counter. And there, in the middle of it, white Henley soaked in soup and holding a blender, is Billy.

It takes a lot of self-discipline for Steve not to immediately start laughing at how there’s soup trickling down over Billy’s face.

“How- How the fuck did this happen?” Steve wheezes out.

“-the lid.” Billy mumbles, his anger seemingly having disappeared when Steve walked in.

“What?”

Billy closes his eyes and purses his lips before speaking “I forgot to put the lid on.”

And that does it for Steve. He barks out a laugh, slapping his hands over his mouth in a failed attempt to hide it. He can see Billy’s brow furrow ever so slightly, but all Steve can focus on is how stupid Billy looks standing there, covered in soup and clutching a blender to his chest. One bark of laughter turns into a full on burst, which turns into an actual full on laughing fit.

At first Billy just looks confused, but after a second or two the corners of his mouth also turn upwards, and he breaks out into giggles. They must look insane, Steve thinks as he’s wiping tears off of his cheeks. Two men, one of which is soaked in tomato soup, standing in a kitchen absolutely covered in the stuff, both laughing their asses off. It’s stupid and dumb, but holy shit if it isn’t funny.

Billy pulls a hand through his -now disgusting- hair and smiles up at Steve.

“So, are you going to get the mop or should I?”


End file.
